Somebody To Love
by Faye Adams
Summary: To whom does Quinn Fabray turn to once she was left by her first love and the boy she actually loved? And why does she feel like she had known the person her entire life?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Quinn Fabray has never been more confused in her life. She seemed to live on a roller coaster; her life was just ups and downs, and not just the regular ones. When she would fall, she would hit rock bottom. When she would rise, she would reach the stars other only dreamt of. But neither the rock bottom nor the stars could keep her there, something pulled her every time she felt like she had finally settled, and she was tired of that. She was tired of collecting herself when she would fall too hard and smash into pieces, and tired of trying to keep herself in one piece when the spotlight would cast her shadows all over the room, exposing her most vulnerable sides.

But the worst part of feeling like that is that she could predict what would happen right before it did. And she was helpless; she couldn't do anything about it but sit back and watch. Enjoy the show of her crumbling life. It was like building a sandcastle right by the water, and as soon as the tide would come, everything would come crashing down. Although she understood that she needed to move, she was stubborn in her attempts to defeat the laws of physics.

Days before prom, the one thing she was actually looking forward to in her life at the time, both because it would grant her some feeling of acceptance and a personal victory over Rachel, whom Finn still moaned about, the worst case scenario she could think of came true.

No, she didn't die, if that's what anyone else would think of when pondering over that thought. And no, Finn didn't dump her. Something far worse than that happened: Jesse St. James strolled in his designer boots back into Lima and their lives.

If Quinn could have chosen between breaking a leg and having Jesse back in their lives, she would have opted for breaking her leg. There was nothing that triggered Finn's deepest emotions for Rachel like having Jesse around. He was like a time bomb ready to explode the second he would see Rachel swooning over Jesse instead of him. And, unfortunately, Quinn was right there to see his reaction when he first learned about Jesse's comeback.

They were standing in the hallway, giving out promotional material, campaigning and fighting for every vote in the school. Quinn knew each and every vote mattered. She wasn't obsessive, she was just a good campaigner, and when she was in a competition, she was in it to win it. Being prom queen was no different in that view.

Yet, being voted prom queen did mean to her more than other competitions did. She needed that. After her downfall the previous year, after everything she had been through, she felt like she wasn't the same person anymore and she wasn't sure how to cope with the person she had become. The head bitch in charge, queen bee, she knew how to handle that person, more importantly, other people knew as well. But the pregnancy changed her. Her relationship with Sam changed her, and she wasn't sure what to do with that change.

And, consequently, people weren't sure how to act around her as well, sensing her own feeling of insecurity, which all made cracks in her plans for the future. She needed to land that crown, she needed to establish herself as someone and something around the hallways, since the Cheerio's uniform could no longer do that for her. And by landing the crown, she would have a tighter grip on Finn.

She was no fool; she knew very well what she was getting herself into when she started dating him again. Rachel may think she knows Finn the best, but she is wrong. Quinn knows him like the back of her pocket. Why is it like that, she could never explain.

Yes, Finn was her first love. At one point she really did love him and she believed he loved her back. But the fact that he fell so easily under the influence of Manhands Berry killed Quinn a little. Every time she would catch him staring at her, Quinn would die a little on the inside. Luckily, she went through that phase the first time they were together. She believed that she could handle his mixed feelings until he is certain in his love for Quinn. Because, certainly, he could not love Rachel more than he loved her, right? It was Rachel, after all. No matter how mean or insensitive Quinn sometimes appeared to be, she was nowhere near as annoying as Rachel. That she needed no proof of.

She could handle Berry; she had Finn for herself, once again. And even though she knew Finn still had feelings for Rachel, he was the one who chased after her and that had to mean something. She just needed Finn to focus until Prom was over and they are reinstated as the stars of the school. Then, she would stop giving him a hard time, because Finn would listen to people, and people would tell him that Quinn was right for him. That's how it worked with Finn. He needed the approval of broad masses to be sure in his actions. And Quinn was not going to let that slip away from her hands.

It all seemed to work well, or as well as it could when she was slaving Finn and making him do all the things he hated, when the worst happened. You see, Quinn could deal with his feelings for Rachel and Rachel's childish attempts to win him over, but Quinn stood no chance against the presence of Jesse St. James around Rachel. That boy seemed to make not only Rachel swoon, but Finn as well. If she didn't see how close to the edge Finn was, Quinn would tease him he had a boy-crush. But the situation was dangerous for both of them, because one word from Jesse and Finn would destroy every progress Quinn managed to make in their relationship.

It was quite the usual day. Classes and campaigning in between, sometimes even during them. They were standing at the entrance of the school, when a couple of juniors walked by them.

- They say he broke eggs on her head. – One of them chuckled. The word egg seemed to catch Finn's interest ever since the incident and this was no exception.

- Hey, who are you talking about? – He demanded to know, and nobody would say no to the star quarterback.

- That kid from Carmel that went here for some time and egged that girl Berry last year. – Another guy answered, as the other two exchanged looks, grinning. Quinn gave her best and warmest smile, handing them out pens with their names on.

- Remember, vote Hudson-Fabray. – The guys all took the pens and nodded; one of them smirked and winked at her.

- Jesse St. James? – Finn asked, not even acknowledging Quinn's existence at that moment, making her smile drop a little. – What about him?

- He's back. – The first guy shrugged, as they walked past them. Finn frowned in that way only he could, but Quinn had to remain calm, she had to think fast.

- Why is he back? – Finn asked, though it was more a rhetorical question and Quinn wanted to slap him. He was not going to lose it now, not when they were so close.

- Why do you care? He's not back at this school, nor is he a competition at Nationals. Just let it go, Finn. He is most likely visiting his family.

- I need to find Rachel. – He gave Quinn all of his pens and walked away, not even hearing her yelling.

- Finn! Get back here!

Oh no, things were definitely not looking good, Quinn realized as Santana passed her on her way out of school, smirking at her. Quinn was angry, and not just any kind of angry. She was full on, pregnancy-induced, hormonal angry, even though she was none of those things at the moment. Only Finn could cause the Loch Ness monster in her to swim to the surface and he just did, along with squeezing his fist around her heart.

It was more than Quinn could take.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She was standing in the bathroom, tapping a wet napkin under her eyes and over her cheeks, taking deep breaths. She wasn't crying, but she was close to tears. It was a moment of clarity for her, the one where she gets her epiphany about her nearing fall and she was filled with anger. What could she actually do? She can never do anything. Finn is like a puppet and Rachel is the puppeteer. She pulls his strings as if he was an instrument and she plays him to her own accord. Quinn wasn't going to lie herself about that.

She ran her fingers through her hair, studying her reflection in the mirror. For the last couple of days she could see herself with a crown on top of her head and Finn squeezing her tightly beside her, genuine smiles on their faces. But that picture seemed to break in her mind now. She could no longer see it. She did, however, see Rachel grinning victoriously at her and Finn looking down at Rachel lovingly.

Quinn felt like smashing the mirror into pieces, as if that would chase the images out of her mind.

She took a deep breath and put her brave face on. Nobody will actually see how Quinn Fabray feels; she couldn't afford herself that luxury, not now. She needed to keep herself calm and stay collected at least until the crown is on her head. Then she would be able to express her feelings. Yet, she believed that when it came to that the only feelings she would have are those of happiness, because she will have kept Finn.

For some reason, Quinn decided to lie to herself on that one. She wasn't going to lose Finn. She wasn't going to let another man leave her alone again. No, no one will ever leave her again, she was sure of that as she got out and bumped into Jacob Israel.

- Your prom date, Finn Hudson was just seen having an intense conversation with Rachel Berry. How does that make you feel? – He spoke a little nervously, as if he was afraid of her reaction and pushed a Dictaphone in her face.

- Sorry for Rachel. – She gave a fake sympathetic smile. She knew that was coming, she just wished she could know what they were talking about.

- Why? She seems to have two popular guys ready to fight for her. – Jacob was pushing it; he was pushing her buttons in the perfect way to enrage her even more. – Does that mean that you are no longer running for king and queen? – She glared at him, letting too much of her feelings show in that gesture before she pulled herself together.

- Finn and I are running for king and queen. No, scratch that. – She took the Dictaphone out of his hand, and spoke right into it in a quiet, threatening voice. – Finn and I are winning that run. – She handed the device back to him, her lips curling into that well-practiced smile that didn't really touch her eyes. – Don't forget to vote Hudson-Fabray.

She turned on her heels and walked away from Jacob, taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself down. This little… Interview she just had made her realize she needed to talk to one person in particular. He wasn't much of a listener, she knew that, but she would make him listen. If her suspicions were correct, and Jacob just proved to her she wasn't the only one having them, she knew how to play Jesse St. James.

She reached her locker, taking a couple of pamphlets she had there and some pens, smirking to herself as she walked to the one place she knew Jesse would be at, if he was still hanging around the school and she had a feeling he was.

Quinn walked to the auditorium in quiet steps. She wasn't sneaking around or trying to catch him doing something he shouldn't be doing, but a part of her hoped that she would find something to blackmail him with.

She snuck in from the back, peeking from one of the stage corners, looking at him play the piano. His eyes were closed as he leaned back and forth to the sound of the music he was playing. His eyebrows were furrowed, just a little, creating a small crease on his forehead. Jesse St. James didn't frown a lot, he knew it would cause him premature wrinkles, and with a face like that, he needed to look as young as possible for as long as possible to succeed in the showbiz. She couldn't see his hands but she could hear them fly over the keyboard, caressing it like it was his lover. His feet were moving the pedals up and down and as she tried to catch the beat of what he was playing, the music stopped abruptly.

- Fabray. – He said simply, his eyes finding hers immediately, like he knew she was standing there all the time.

- St. James. – She said, walking out of the shadows and onto the stage, approaching the piano.

- What do you want? – He asked looking at her puzzled, leaning against the piano.

- I need to talk to you. – She got to the piano and put the things she had in her hands on it.

- What about? – He arched an eyebrow, glancing at her belongings now on the piano.

- Why are you back? – She knew there was no point in small talk. With Jesse you had to be straight or you were in for a long talk about his goals, hair, music talent or whatever that was keeping him self-absorbed these days. Their gazes locked. He was studying her face carefully, his eyes scrunching just a little, until he broke the gaze.

- Why is that of any interest to you? – He asked, as he sat up straight and focused his attention on the keyboard, playing a simple melody with one of his hands.

- Anything that includes you and Berry includes me and Finn. – Her voice was of the same height as the key Jesse hit as soon as she spoke the first word. For some reason, she liked how she noticed that. – I need to know if you're after Berry or after the Glee club.

- Why would I be after any of those? – He raised an eyebrow again, playing a somewhat dissonant chord.

- Stop answering my questions with your own. – She said sharply, lowering the fall slowly so he would have time to move his hands. He looked at her, placing his hands below the music rack.

- I flunk out of college and now I'm back in my hometown. – He said in a matter-of-fact voice, looking her in the eyes. – Does that satisfy you?

- You flunk out of college? – She arched an eyebrow in disbelief and he just shrugged in response. – So what now? Yes, you are in your hometown, but what about this school…? This isn't your school. – She scrunched her eyes, looking at him, studying his face carefully.

- No, but I did go to it for however short a time. – He smirked, looking around. – Unfortunately. I see not much has changed. – She rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation. His gaze returned upon her and he finally said. – Fine, I'm not randomly back here. I'm here to make things right.

- With Rachel? – She guessed, her worst fears coming true as he nodded.

She sunk her teeth into her lower lip, frowning, deep in thought. How was she ever going to make it now? Jesse ignored her and raised the fall, starting to play again. The melody he played sounded like a death march to her, even though it might not have been that. Her mind was racing, she was trying to think of a way out, she needed to think of a way out, otherwise this Bermuda triangle Rachel, Finn and she had going on would drag her to the bottom. Again. Jesse was the spot that had the potential of making a square of it, which would result in creating two separate lines which would distance themselves and she would no longer have to worry about Rachel and Finn; ever again.

- I have a proposition for you. – She said in a serious voice, making him stop his playing. He glanced up at her, a glint of interest in his eyes, though his features showed none of it.

- Do tell, Fabray. – He said in a matter-of-fact voice, but she knew that he was hooked. She was also sure of the fact that he knew that she had picked up on his interest like a hungry lion, but he was now putting on a show. Jesse St. James without a show was nobody.

- I need you to keep away from Rachel. – She noticed he was about to protest, so she quickly silenced him. – Just until prom is over. And I don't mean not see her or talk to her, just don't make a move.

- What's in it for me? – He scrunched his eyes, looking at her as she reached for one of her pamphlets and pens, handing them to him. He looked at the objects, arching his eyebrows. – Unless you are asking me to be your king, I'm not following. – He said in a silky voice, looking at her with a smirk she wanted to erase.

- You are meddling with my chances to win. – She didn't try to hide the exasperation in her voice; on the contrary, she even rolled her eyes to emphasize how much she didn't appreciate his newest approach. – I don't like that. I don't lose. – Her voice was as sharp as a knife.

- And how does my sweeping Rachel off her feet exactly corrupt your plan? It is a bad plan, to begin with. Just look at who you are running with. This? – He raised the pamphlet, pointing on Finn's face. – You must be desperate to settle for this. – He looked at the picture again, making a sour grimace.

- Leave that to me. The only thing I want you dealing with is not dealing with Rachel just yet. You know as well as I do that that little face has a head start in Rachel's heart to yours. So, if you keep your schemes and plans to yourself for a little while longer, and I am certain you have some up your sleeve, you and I could both end up with what we want the most.

- Broadway? – He raised an eyebrow, making her roll her eyes. He sighed, getting to his feet, walking to her. – You know you're making a deal with the devil here, right?

- To each his own. – She smirked, looking up at him, as he nodded, offering her his hand. She shook it, making sure her grip was firm and decisive as a smirk grew on his face.

- You do know how you make a deal with the devil on a crossroad?

- You wish, St. James. – She said coldly, pulling her hand from his and turning on her heels to walk out of the room.

- You forgot your things. – He called after her, taking the promotional material in his hands.

- No I didn't. That's your motivation. – She said not even bothering to turn and look at him.


End file.
